The Encounter
by nooks n' books
Summary: Takes place post-Breaking Dawn and post-Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth travel to Forks where the demigods and vampires end up meeting. However, problems loom on the horizon. What will they have to join together to face? I suck at summaries. Please give it a try. Canon couples including Percy/Annabeth Its probably K or K but I put T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic…**_**ever. **_**Please drop a review to help me improve!**

**This takes place directly after The Last Olympian and as much as I love them, Lost Hero and Son of Neptune never happened. **

**This story also takes place sometime after Breaking Dawn. I do need to know one thing: How old do you guys want Nessie to be? How old should she look and act in accordance to your selected age? (EXAMPLE: Nessie should be five, but look 14 and have the mental capacity of an 18 year old) Please leave your answer in a review.**

PERCY POV

"Last call for flight five forty-one to the Seattle airport. Please board now," the falsely polite woman's voice came over the speakers in the LaGuardia Airport.

"That's us, Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth tugged on my arm. I grabbed my black backpack which I was keeping on my carry-on bag; and, before she could protest, I grabbed Annabeth's green one as well. She looked up at me, annoyance clear on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"I can carry my own bag, Percy." My only response was to shoot her a grin and nudge her with my free arm. Annabeth cracked a grin in response and handed our tickets to the man in front of the boarding passage.

When we were settled in our seats, I turned to Annabeth. "How long is it until we can land and get to Spoons?"

Annabeth shook her head at me, trying to hide a grin. "_Forks_, Percy. How long until we get to _Forks_. And to answer your question, we will be on the plane for just over six hours."

I tried to hide my panic. Six hours. That is three hundred and sixty minutes. Three hundred and sixty minutes on a metal contraption of death._ C'mon, Percy. Man up. _I mentally urged myself on. I, of all people, was on a plane. I was on a metal contraption of death headed to a town named after a kitchen utensil with my half-god girlfriend where I would meet my black Pegasus that I can telepathically communicate with. Now _there's_ a normal statement!

I tried to breathe deeply. The only things that kept me in my seat were Annabeth's hand on my shoulder and a swear on the Styx from Zeus that he wouldn't blast us out of the sky. We were headed to Forks on some "well deserved down time", as Chiron put it. Of course our downtime couldn't be in Florida and California. Those were two states overloaded with monsters who used the logic that many demigods were trying to get a break after the war. So Annabeth and I were headed to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

With the comfort of Annabeth's hand on my shoulder and the feel of Riptide in my pocket, I slowly drifted off to a very unusual dreamless sleep.

I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder as a voice drifted into my consciousness, "Percy, wake up. C'mon, Kelp Head, we're here." I blinked and slowly opened my eyes to see Annabeth leaning over me.

"Hey," I resonded as I stretched my arms above my head; my voice was groggy from sleep. I slowly stood up and cracked my back in the process. Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Once again, I grabbed both of our bags in one hand before she could get her own and slung my other arm around her shoulder as I kissed her on the cheek. "So, Wise Girl, How are we getting to Forks?"

Annabeth cracked a grin at the mention of our childhood nicknames as we walked off the plane into the airport. We quickly grabbed our luggage at the baggage claim and kept started walking towards an exit as she spoke, "We are taking a cab from here to Forks. Chiron said that the gods provided a car and everything at the house."

We made it out of the bustling airport, and onto the sidewalk. In a true New York way, I hailed a cab with a loud, shrill whistle and a wave. The yellow car pulled nearer to the curb. I opened the door as Annabeth climbed in. I slid in after her as she gave the driver our new address. We slid the divider closed and sat back, both lost in our own thoughts.

Annabeth yawned, so I pulled her head onto my shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

The only reply I received was, "M'kay." I smiled and kissed her forehead before resting my head on top of her own as I thought of New York.

Before I knew it, the driver was sliding the divider back. "We're here," he said with a smile. I grinned back as I passed him the fee. Annabeth heard the exchange and woke up as she shot me a tired smile. I slid out of the cab and turned around to help her out. Annabeth grabbed our backpacks as I grabbed our suitcases and other luggage. I shut the trunk and waved to the cab driver as he pulled down the street.

I turned around and looked at the house. The outside was a white-gray color with two windows on the front of the house on first floor – one on either side of the simple black door. There were three windows on the upper floor on the front of the house, directly above the door and other two windows. On either side of the slate porch leading up to the door was a well-manicured garden, courtesy of Demeter and Persephone. I cracked a grin when I noticed two small statues on the garden – an owl and a horse.

I followed Annabeth up the path to the small front porch. She grabbed the hide-a-key from under the mat and unlocked the door. The small front hallway was white. There was a small mat next to the door where we placed our boots. We continued down the hallway. There was a room on our right which appeared to be a living room or family room. The walls were a mint green color. The suede couches were white and sat across from each other. The couch on the far wall had a window on either side that gave view to the forest o the sides and back of the house. The south wall had a fireplace, and mounted above it was a flat screen television. On the left side of the hallway further down, was a simple dining room, with a dark wood table that seemed to sit about six people. The kitchen could be accessed through the dining room or the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a white door with a window which lead to the small, grassy backyard. Next to the door there was a small flight of stairs. I carried Annabeth's bags up and dropped it in front of what could only be her room. It had a large window and underneath sat a huge desk covered in blueprints and a windowseat. I turned around and laughed at the look of pure shock and excitement on Annabeth's face. She looked over at me and just smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her, resting my chin on top of her head. We just stood there, hugging, until I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "G'night, Wise Girl." I kissed her chastely on the lips before walking out.

I heard a quiet, "Goodnight, Percy," as I walked past the guest bedroom and the bathroom. I opened the door to my room and grinned. The walls were white and there was a large window and desk just like in Annabeth's room. The bed was pushed against the wall directly across from the door the pillows were a deep blue and the bedspread was a mossy green. In one corner of the room sat a fountain that could be used for Iris-messages. The desk was modern-looking and silver in color. There were nightstands on either side of the bed that looked similar to the desk, and off to one wall was also a matching set of drawers for clothes. I barely switched into clean sweatpants before I collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

**Sorry for the last couple of paragraphs, I just got REALLY tired, but I was determined to finish. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review to answer my questions from the beginning and to help me improve. I need at least one constructive review before I start writing next chapter, because if no one reads it, then why update? However if even ONE person says that they will read next chapter, I will work to get it done! One last question that I would appreciate an answer to in your review: Is there a specific character that you would like to see at one point? The Cullens come next chapter (I think).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! I was supposed to have this up yesterday, but life hates me and I am having technological problems. Thanks to **_**XiaoWing **_**for being the first to check that special little box that puts me on their story alert! Thank you to alejandrita0202, WitAngerandBravery, and k8ybug1, KidCudiLove23, PerryGriggs and anyone else who favorite my story or put me on story alert. And a SUPER SPECIAL thank you to the **_**piperandjason105**_**! Piperandjason105 was my first reviewer **_**ever **_**and she helped me make some super important decisions for later on! **_**ANOTHER **_** SUPER SPECIAL Thank you to Queen of Souls! She has been helping me with … **_**A LOT**_** of things (GO CHECK OUT HER STORY! I THINK THAT SHE NEEDS TO WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY SO THAT SHE CAN GET PUBLISHED! It is really great! IT's called "The vampire and demigod worlds collide"). Thanks to her for all her help. It is probably due to her that this chapter is up. Thank you to everyone who reads this! The response I've been getting is overwhelming and shocking, and I truly appreciate it!**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to the sound of Percy's alarm blaring from across the hall. Huh. For once in my life, I didn't wake due to nightmares. It was a huge relief from the past couple of weeks which had been worse than ever. Every night, my mind insisted on replaying the gruesome deaths of my friends. Sometimes I dreamed that my living friends had died.

I was brought out of my musings by a loud _thump_ coming from across the hall, "Perce? You okay?" I didn't get a response. I tried again, "Seaweed Brain?" Silence. I crinkled my forehead in confusion as I walked across the cold wood floor hallway in bare feet towards Percy's room. I pushed opened the door and laughed at the sight before me. Percy was sprawled across the floor, tangled up in blankets, rubbing his head and glaring at me. It was plain to see that he had gone to roll over and turn off the alarm clock and missed.

I finally calmed down enough to offer him a hand. He took it and I pulled him up. I shook my head at him, even though a huge grin was still plastered all over my face, "So you are a swordsman with the grace and power of any god," a rumble of thunder interrupted us, "but you fall trying to shut off the alarm clock." Percy leaned in and kissed me, and I'm fairly sure it was an attempt to distract me. Unfortunately, it worked.

"Let's go get ready for school, Wise Girl." I let my head fall back and I groaned. Because they provided us with basically everything, we couldn't argue when the gods insisted we start school the first day possible. Percy laughed and pushed me out of his room so he could get ready.

I got into the bathroom first, to take a quick shower while Percy made his bed. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my head to help dry my hair a bit. I brushed my teeth and stepped out of the warm steamy bathroom into the cold air of the hallway. I knocked on Percy's door before going into my room to signal that the shower was open. I walked into my room and shut the door. I started over toward my suitcase when, out of curiosity, I turned towards the closet. I opened the door and – oh. my. gods. The walk-in closet was filled to the brim with designer clothes that I would never wear, as a lot of it was either skin-tight or low-cut._ Curse you, Aphrodite. _ It wasn't to the point of inappropriate, but I _definitely_ would not feel comfortable in it. I shut the closet door in disgust and went to my suitcase. I threw on a pair of worn, light-blue, boot cut jeans and a white graphic t-shirt with a picture of a silver owl on it. It had been a birthday gift from another camper and my half-brother, Malcolm. I walked over to the mirror above a dresser – which I was afraid to open – and yanked a brush through my mostly-dry blonde hair. I realized I didn't have a hair tie, and cautiously opened the drawer I found a package right on top along with…makeup? I let out a laugh when I saw that. It almost seemed that the gods thought that I, Annabeth Chase, would willingly wear makeup. In case you couldn't tell, I _detest_ makeup. I threw my hair into its usual ponytail. As I walked out of my bedroom to go downstairs, I grabbed my brown and light blue converse sneakers and a simple, black zip-up hoodie.

I went briskly down the steps into the beautiful kitchen. It was white, and very modern looking with a row of long windows above the sink and a stainless steel island in the middle of the kitchen that matched the appliances. I walked over to the fridge that was filled with assorted foods and settled on a Special K protein chocolate milk. You can't go wrong with chocolate milk. I sat down on a stool around the island and tied my sneakers. I went to take another sip of my breakfast. I turned when I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Percy and almost choked on my milk.

Percy was wearing a pair of dark-wash blue jeans and a simple grey V-neck t-shirt, with a black hoodie identical to my own thrown over the top. His jet black hair was still slightly damp and fell into his mesmerizing green eyes. In short, he looked _amazing_.

His voice brought me out of my shameless ogling. "You ready?" I nodded quickly, trying to recover myself. He continued, "I am just going to leave a package of carrots and a few apples on the back porch in case Blackjack arrives while we're at school."

I smiled at the mention of Blackjack. I would probably never admit it, but I thought it was really sweet the way he looked after the pegasi. I stood up and walked over until I was right in front of him. I could tell he was slightly nervous because of his trouble record with schools. I took his hand gently in mine as I smiled at him, "You took on the job of leading the demigod army and swimming in the Styx. You can handle this." I then pulled him in to hug him.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," he mumbled into my shoulder. I squeezed him tighter for a minute before releasing him.

"Let's get going…and see what car is sitting out front," I grinned, knowing Percy would be quite excited about the car. He immediately brightened up, grabbed his black Jansport school backpack and my blue one and ran out the door. I laughed and shook my head at him. I walked out as well, locking the door behind me and double checking that my dagger and invisibility cap were in the second pocket of my backpack. I turned to see Percy stroking a black, compact Audi with awe written all over his face. I laughed and threw him the keys.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You're letting _me_ drive?"

Once again I laughed at his expression. I pecked him on the lips as I passed to get in the passenger seat, "Don't you usually drive whenever we have to use a car?" He seemed to think about this and finally accepted my answer. He slid the key into the ignition and the car hummed to life. A wide grin spread across Percy's face as he pulled out of the driveway.

His grin started to fade as we got closer to the school. I reached over the middle of the seats, took his hand and squeezed it. Percy turned and shot me a grateful smile. We continued the ride in a comfortable silence, each lost in thought as Percy pulled into the school's parking lot. Unfortunately, we could only get a spot at the back of the lot. Great. Just our luck. Normally, I wouldn't care, but since it was a small town, people would be analyzing our every move.

We both stepped out of the car, and I grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder before Percy could. When he noticed, he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed shook my head at his childish behavior. He threw his arm around my shoulder as we started walking. The parking lot seemed to quiet down as we walked, and everyone present stared at us. It didn't exactly help that our car was one of the only two nice ones in the lot, the other's owner were nowhere in sight. Percy was obviously on the same track of thought as me as he said, "They wouldn't last five minutes in New York."

I smirked and grinned as I imagined an even more daunting scene, "Imagine Camp Half-Blood." At this, we both laughed. The students here would definitely need to work on the "New York stare" before they visited the city.

We headed towards a shabby white building with the word "office" painted above the door in peeling, red paint. A plump woman who seemed to be in her forties with unnaturally red hair sat behind the desk. Percy walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this," he gestured to me, "is Annabeth Chase. We're the new seniors."

The woman looked up and smiled brightly at us, "Welcome to Forks High School! We're very excited to have you! I am Mrs. Cope, the secretary. These," she paused for a minute while she rummaged through the papers on her desk, "are your schedules. Please get the blue paper at the bottom of the stack signed by each of your teachers." I smiled and gave her a nod before walking out. Percy and I stopped once we got out of the building. He handed me my schedule and I looked it over. I then held out mine for him to examine and grabbed his. "So we have English, lunch, biology, and," I snorted, "mythology together."

Percy laughed as well, "Hey! I might actually do well in that one!" I laughed as he put his arm around my shoulders again. We walked, ignoring the stares, until we reached the math classroom. Percy kept walking until he found the history room.

I sighed and turned to face the class. I fingered my camp necklace as I walked up to the teacher...who was also staring. I took a deep breath, "Mrs. Cope has asked me to request that all of my teachers sign this."

"Of course," he wrote his signature and then smiled at me as he handed back the

paper, "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about your life?"

I nodded and turned to the class, "Hi everyone, I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved here from New York. I'm an emancipated minor." I turned back to the teacher and waited.

"You can take the seat next to Renesmee." Well, that was an interesting name, then again, so is Annabeth. "Ms. Cullen, can you please raise your hand?" I looked up to see a beautiful girl with bronze colored hair and brown eyes.

Bella POV

I looked over to where my daughter sat eating her french toast at the breakfast nook. I then looked up at Edward's face above me - I was on his lap. How on earth did I get so lucky to have such a perfect family?

I was brought out of my musing by the sound of Nessie's - yes, I had succumbed

to the nickname- chair as she stood up. Then I remembered. Today, the new

students would arrive at school.

I rolled my eyes when I thought of Charlie - who now knew the secret, but tried to ignore it- and how he found out. - Jessica's mother- had come bursting into Charlie's office rambling about how something wasn't legal. When he finally got her to calm down, she relayed her story. She had gotten a call at her office - she was the town's realtor- to purchase a house. Somewhere in the call, it was mentioned that they were under eighteen. Charlie looked into the case and it was found that they were both emancipated minors.

I looked up at my daughter before she left the house, "Hey Ness?"

She looked at me questioningly, "Yeah, mom?

I smiled at her, "Try to help the new students out today, okay?

She leaned over and hugged me, "Of course!" She kissed both Edward and I on the

cheek and called "Love you!" Behind her as she ran out the door.

I sighed. Edward pulled my chin up to look at him, "What's wrong?" I just shook my head. He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed again and responded, "I just feel bad for them. The new kids. I know how difficult it is...especially here. The fact that they live alone isn't exactly going to help them. I just wish there was something I could do..."

Edward smiled, "The concern you hold for the well-being of others never ceases to amaze me. Besides, my 'sister' will help them." We both laughed a bit at the story of Edward's "sister." Nessie's cover was that she was actually Edward's long lost biological sister. As far as the town of Forks knew, Rosalie and Emmett were living their own lives across the country, while Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all at grad school for various careers.

I smiled up at Edward, "Thank you." He smiled back before leaning down to kiss me.

**So, you got your Cullens in…a little bit. Because this chapter is later than I told some of you it would be, it is DOUBLE the length of last chapter. This one is 2,113 words, Again, I am SO sorry for any errors, as I said, technical problems are a witch (and not the good kind). I had to re- format everything which messed up other things. It was a mess.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS! I am in complete awe right now. Want to know why? I am going to tell you anyways. I got four more reviews/comments, and five more story alert/favorite stories within twenty-four hours of posting the second chapter. All I can say is that I am incredibly grateful to all of you guys. Each and every last one of you. You guys are freaking awesome. I really mean it. I am really thankful. I am officially referring to my readers of The Encounter as "Team Awesome"! So, if you are reading this, Welcome to Team Awesome! I am going to put your pennames on my profile in a Team Awesome list! (If you read anonymously, review so that you get on there!)**

**I am sorry about the slow update, but I was SUPER nervous to put this chapter up. Queen of Souls gave me the push I needed, so thanks to her! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! So, Team Awesome, without further ado, I present…The Encounter: Chapter 3**

_**Previously in Annabeth's POV:**_

_**"You can take the seat next to Renesmee." Well, that was an interesting name, **_

_**then again, so is Annabeth. "Ms. Cullen, can you please raise your hand?" I **_

_**looked up to see a beautiful girl with bronze colored hair and brown eyes.**_

Annabeth POV

I walked down the aisle toward Renesmee. She gave me a gentle, but bright, smile as I sat down. I smiled back. Unlike most of the students here, she seemed genuinely nice. She had that sort of friendly aura about her that just made you want to talk to her. I smiled back, and for what seemed like the first time since I had talked to anyone other than Percy today, it wasn't forced. When the teacher began the lesson, I paid extra attention, trying not to let ADHD and Dyslexia get the best of me. I realize that they keep me alive in battle, but it does get quite irritating sometimes.

Because I was focused so hard – and furiously taking notes – math class passed quite quickly. When the bell rang, I quickly tried to gather my papers - and in my haste – knocked my books over. Luckily, most of the class was gone by then. I fruitlessly tried to tuck my bangs behind my ear as I bent to pick up the papers. As I began gathering them, a set of pale hands finished up for me. When

I looked up, and I saw Renesmee. I smiled appreciatively at her, "Thanks, Renesmee."

She smiled back as she handed me my papers. "No problem. And call me Nessie. What class do you have next?"

I looked down at my schedule. "I have history in room 4A." I looked up again.

Nessie smiled, "Me too! Come on, let's get going if we don't want to be late." I stuffed my papers in my backpack, and followed Nessie out.

As we walked toward our next class, I tried to start a conversation. "So, you know a little bit about me. Tell me about yourself."

Nessie smiled and began speaking, "Well, my parents died when I was very little, so I went to an adoption agency. I was homeschooled at the orphanage until last year on my seventeenth birthday," Nessie's smile widened, "when they had found out I had an older brother who was adopted. His foster parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me too."

I smiled, happy that while her life had a rough start, she got her happy ending. "That's really nice. So, Carlisle and Esme adopted two kids so that you two could be together?" I asked, wanting to clarify that I had everything correct.

Nessie laughed, "Oh no, she adopted six of us, and my brother's wife lived with us too before they moved after college."

I was shocked. Her parents took care of six – counting her brother's wife makes seven – teenagers. They must be really kind people… with the patience of an immortal. "What are your siblings' names?"

Nessie smiled softly at the mention of her family. They must be really close-knit. This was one of the times where I wished I had that kind of relationship with my dad and step-mom. Nessie continued, "My biological brother is Edward, and his wife is Bella. Then there are my adoptive siblings. There is Rosalie who is married to Emmett, and Alice who is married to Jasper. They all met each other when Carlisle and Esme adopted them." Nessie squirmed a bit as she seemed to prepare to say something uncomfortable. Then she continued, "That's why people kind of tend to avoid me. They thought it was weird that my siblings were all married, yet adopted into the same family. I would understand if you didn't want to hang out with me so you could avoid the stares and whispers. " Half-way through her statement, she hung her head.

I grew very angry, but not at Nessie. I stopped walking a grabbed Nessie's arm to spin her around so she faced me. I waited until she looked me in the eye. "Ness, I don't give a _damn_ about what other people think of me. You're a nice person and I want to be your friend. If other people are going to judge you based on your family, they're not worth bothering with. Hell, if they are going to judge your siblings based on who they fall in love with, they're not worth bothering with! See what I am saying?" Nessie smiled hugely at me and nodded. I smiled back and turned into the classroom right after Nessie.

Class passed relatively quickly, and before I knew it, we were going our separate ways with promises to meet up for with Percy dragged, because I had already read the book that discussed. The next two periods went by rapidly as well. After the bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period, I met Percy by our lockers. I smiled when I saw him, and he shot me a wide grin back. He looked almost… relieved? I saw some of the girls shoot me dirty looks. Ah, they must've asked him out. I smirked. When I walked up to him, I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to kiss him, and get busted for the no-PDA rule on the first day. **(A/N: PDA stands for public display of affections. I only recently discovered this!)** Before he could say anything, I smirked again. "Let me guess. The girls asked you out?"

Percy nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable and shocked. "It's so weird. At all the other schools, girls either ignored me, or made my life miserable. Here, they ask me out." I just don't get it. He shook his head in defeat of not being able to come up with logic.

I laughed, and tugged his hand toward the cafeteria. "c'mon, you need to meet someone." When we walked into the cafeteria, everyone got quiet. I rolled my eyes before searching the cafeteria for Nessie. I saw her alone, waving to us, at an isolated table near a window.

I started toward her through the silent cafeteria, all eyes on Percy and me. These people were _excellent_ at being subtle, weren't they? When we reached Nessie's table, I made introductions, "Nessie, this is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is my friend Nessie." Percy obviously knew how much this girl meant to me; he knew I didn't use the word "friend" lightly. Not after Luke.

We went with Nessie to get food, and after that the conversation flowed easily. I was pleased to see how well Ness and Percy got along. When Nessie brought up the topic of avoiding her to Percy, he reacted much in the same way I had. They both had the same sense of humor. Nessie told us a little bit more about herself, her family, and her boyfriend. We laughed and joked the whole lunchtime. When the bell rang, we were all disappointed. She took us by surprise before we left for our afternoon classes. "Hey, Percy, Annabeth, my siblings are visiting for a while, and I'm sure they would love to meet you, why don't you hang out at my place after school on Friday?"

Percy and I agreed instantly, since we didn't have any homework due tomorrow, we agreed instantly. Nessie gave us a thousand-watt smile, "Awesome! You guys can follow me in your car, because the turnoff is a bit hard to find." Percy and I told her we would meet in the parking lot after school tomorrow.

After dragging myself through a long biology class, we had mythology. I walked in and instantly knew that both Percy and I were going to like him. He was young, in his twenties. He had short blonde hair and intelligent brown eyes.

When we walked up to him to get our papers signed, he introduced himself as Mr. Martin. Percy and I sat down and listened to him. He was a very engaging teacher; he had humor. He treated his students as equals unlike some other teachers. He ignored the group of girls that were hitting on him. Yes, I definitely liked this teacher.

After class, Percy and I walked to our lockers to put our books away. Then I took off running toward the parking lot. As I ran, I yelled over my shoulder, "Race you to the car, Seaweed Brain." I heard Percy laugh as I ran to the car. I touched the car first, and his hand followed seconds after mine. We both laughed as I teased him, "I beat you!" He laughed again, saying, "Cheaters aren't winners!" We were still laughing as we got in the car and drove home.

I found out several things that day. The first being that while his mom can cook anything, Percy only knows how to make blue chocolate chip cookies and pasta. I also learned that Blackjack is picky about carrot brands, and that he prefers red apples.

The next day was Friday, and it went much the same way as the previous. We spent lunch with Nessie again. The day passed fairly slowly, probably because I was somewhat excited to meet Nessie's family. Percy and I were laughing at a stupid joke outside of our car. We sobered up just in time to see Nessie walking up to us.

"Hey guys!" Percy and I smiled and greeted her in return. Nessie gave us basic directions to her house, and then told us to just follow her there when she saw our bewildered expressions. She got in her own car, the other nice one in the lot. We she pulled out and waited in the entrance of the parking lot until she knew we were following her. Then she started out and down the road. We followed her for about five minutes until she turned onto a nearly invisible turn off that was actually a long, winding, driveway.

When the house came in sight, I was in awe. The architect in me automatically started analyzing the building. I couldn't find any flaws. The architecture looked clean and very modern, but to the untrained eye, it would appear one hundred years old. The fact that it was painted a soft white added to the effect. I heard Percy chuckle, probably because he knew I was having a mental field day. I couldn't help it. Child of Athena, remember?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I stepped out of the car. We stood in the driveway for a few minutes talking. Nessie was clearly excited for us to meet her family, but she still noticed my distraction. Percy explained my architect dream. I don't think it would go over well if I told her that I was designing the city of gods that supposedly weren't real because their city had been attacked by evil, power-hungry beings that also were supposed to have been mythical.

Nessie, Percy, and I were standing in the driveway just laughing and talking in the driveway. We were arranged so that Nessie and I were standing side by side facing the house, and Percy had his back to the house. I immediately notice and tense in the same second that Percy's eyes widen and he dashes right between the two of us, shoving us out of the way, and shoving Nessie towards the house. I whipped around and saw Percy charging down the driveway towards huge black dogs with red eyes - hellhounds. NINE of them. I've never seen nor heard of more than three at once, except of course, for the Battle of Manhattan. This isn't natural for them.

I immediately turn and shove Nessie towards the house in the same second that I take off after Percy, "Nessie, RUN!" I run at full speed after Percy. As I get closer, two hellhounds break off from the group and start towards me. I grab my dagger from where I stored it earlier in the day and chuck the bag out of the way. I stood still, dagger tight in my grip, and forced my muscles not to move. I waited until the first hound was almost on me before diving over its head, praying to every god I could think of that I would land correctly. My hands buried the dagger in its back, and I leapt off quickly. I scrambled underneath it and stabbed at the bottom of its neck. The first one erupted into gold dust. The second clawed at my side, shredding the skin badly. I screamed in agony. _Hades_, that hurt!

I try to ignore all the noise, not being able to take it if I heard Percy scream. Which I'm sure, with seven hellhounds on him, he has done. The second hellhound backs up and then charges me. I slide, baseball-style, under the beast and stab my knife into the creature before it too, explodes into dust.

I whip around to help Percy, and see that the mark of Achilles is in action again. He takes on five at once, and just as he takes down the fifth, the two others jump him from all happens within a split second, but as I run toward him, it feels as if Kronos is slowing time again. However, this time it is not Kronos slowing me down, it is desperation. After what seems like many millennia, I launch myself at the two hellhounds, my side screaming in protest.

I quickly take them down, not even really noticing my actions as concern and anger take over my body. Concern for Percy. Anger because we just came out of a war, and we are being attacked, yet again.

As the second beast explodes to dust, I grab my side, trying to staunch the bleeding. Ever since the war, the amount of Ichor in our blood has increased. Athena theorizes it's because we've been in closer contact with immortals than ever before. Percy jogs over, his face concerned, "Where'd it get you?"

I tried to staunch the bleeding in my side. Percy ran over and grabbed my backpack. When he got back, he pulled out ambrosia and nectar, and he handed me the ambrosia. He moved my hand off of my side, and poured the nectar on it. We watched it heal up before our eyes. The red cuts faded to white scars.

Percy looks instantly relieved as the gashes fade to scars. He stands and grins at me, offering a hand to help me up. I take it, and smiling wryly, Percy says, "We can't just go one _damn_ week, can we?"

I laugh in response, before a mass is thrown against my back. I turn to see a frantic Nessie, who is hugging me tightly. I am a little surprised at her behavior, considering the fact that I've known her for less than a day. In that moment, Nessie's brain seems to catch up with her actions and she takes a step back. She looks at both Percy and I, whipping her head back and forth. Finally she looks at Percy and I straight. "Are you okay? And what the _HELL_ just happened?"

I look past Nessie to see eight people staring in shock. The first thing I notice is that they all have golden eyes. How strange. Then, faster than I can blink, I see Nessie appear behind who I assume is her brother, judging from the unusual hair color. He has pulled both the brown-haired girl and Nessie behind him. The brown haired girl - Bella?- shoots Nessie's brother, Edward, a look of annoyance and steps up next to him. Nessie still stands behind Edward, her arm in his grasp, fighting to get next to us once again. The oldest blonde haired man, who still looks way too young- Carlisle, I assume - steps forward. The rest of them seem to crouch animalistically into what is clearly a battle stance. I trade a look with Percy that says he has noticed too. It is obvious that these people aren't human. Not only are their stances and eyes a dead giveaway, but nine people who live together and can all see through the mist? It just doesn't happen.

We silently consider whether or not to drop our weapons. We share another loaded glance, this one agreeing that we should lower our weapons. Both Percy and I move slowly, lowering the dagger and sword to the ground. Then we raise our hands in what Percy calls the universal "We don't want trouble, so please don't tear us limb-from-limb" gesture. Before Carlisle can speak, I begin. "Look. I think we've just made it quite clear that we're not...normal, and you're making it quite obvious that you're not human. We will answer your questions if you don't harm us. If you do, well... I think we've made it quite clear that we are capable of defense."

The Cullen's seemed to have a silent conversation. Carlisle turned to us and nodded, "We won't harm you. Why don't you come inside where we can discuss both of our...situations comfortably?" I looked over at Percy and saw him nod. I bent down and grabbed my knife, slipping it into the sheath hidden inside my boot. I stifled a laugh at the Cullen's expressions as Percy capped riptide and it shrunk back into a pen.

Carlisle and Esme entered the house first, followed by the two other couples, who I hadn't distinguished yet. Edward protectively pushed Nessie and Bella ahead of him. Nessie shot him a glare and gave us a look that practically screamed apologies from under his arm. Percy just shook his head and smiled, telling her it was okay and that he would have done the same thing.

Percy and I cautiously followed Edward in, who held the door and gave us a slight, apologetic smile. The inside of the house was beautiful. There was one huge room, and my guess was that it had once been two or more separate rooms until the walls were knocked down. The space was clean, white and open. To the right, there was a living room setup with white couches and a modern glass coffee table, and to the right there was a grand piano on a raised, circular platform. Percy and I followed the Cullens to the living room area and sat down on a small,l white, suede love seat. On the couch that formed a corner with ours sat Carlisle ,Esme, a huge burly man whose muscles rivaled those of Ares, and a stunning girl who I could mistake for Aphrodite herself. The love seat across from us contained a willowy, pixie-like girl who reminded me of a wood nymph, and a boy with chin-length blonde hair and the hardened look of a warrior. The blonde boy seemed to exude an aura of calm, which I fought against. This was not the time to let my guard down. On the couch next to that one, that formed another corner with our love seat, sat Edward, Bella, and an annoyed looking Nessie sandwiched in between the two. Carlisle began cautiously, "Would you mind explaining what happened...out there?"

Percy and I shared a glance, wondering how to begin. Percy slowly started, "How much do you know about Greek Mythology?" He glanced around the room, looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded, and Carlisle spoke up, "We all know a great deal about the topic."

I looked at Percy to continue. His look seemed to say, "ohhhhhh no. I introduced it. This part is all yours." I sighed and picked up, "There is really one way to say it..." I took a deep breath, "it's all real." I looked around the room.

Everyone seemed to be analyzing what I just said. They looked disbelieving until their mind brought up the encounter that they had just witnessed. Their expressions were still disbelieving. Percy explained, "You know how in the old myths, the gods would get...involved...with mortals?"

They all nodded, seeming slightly uncomfortable. I took over, "Percy and I are the result of such relationships."

Carlisle scrunched his brow as he said, "But that would mean that you are half-god, half-human. That makes you a -"

I finished for him, "demigod. Otherwise known as a half-blood. I am Annabeth Chase, demigod daughter to Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

Percy seemed to catch on an introduced himself, "Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, god of the sea."

Everyone still seemed to be absorbing the information, but Nessie was the one who was most in awe. The huge guy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Percy interrupted. "Before you say anything, which one are you?"

The rival of Ares laughed, "I'm Emmett," he seemed to become more serious, "Can you prove what you are saying?" Percy and I simultaneously pulled out our magic objects. I put on my Yankees cap and he pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I took the hat back off, just as Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. A sphere of water came hovering out of what I assume was the kitchen, and the Cullen's stared at it, slack-jawed. They came out of their trance when Percy dropped it on Emmett's head. Everyone laughed, except Emmett of course. Percy then lifted his hand in an upward motion and Emmett immediately dried off.

Carlisle requested that we tell our stories. I started with my days when I was armed with a hammer, up until I met Percy. Percy started slightly before he met me, even including Nancy Bobofit with her peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches. He told about his mother, being framed as a thief, medusa's lair, water land, blowing up a national monument due to a Chimera, retrieving the bolt, the underworld, cerberus and his red water land ball, Luke's betrayal.

I tried to hold back tears when I thought of that. It was the beginning of the end for Luke. Percy subtly put his arm around me. He continued with the poisoned tree, Clarisse's quest, and how we snuck out. He told about the empathy link, and racing to save Grover and camp. He told about how the cyclops planned to marry Grover. He told about Thalia coming out of the tree. He told about returning to camp. He told about my disappearance, the huntresses, Bianca, Zoë, and Nico. He told how we had both held the sky, and we showed the gray streaks in our hair. We told about saving Artemis. We told all about Nico's travels with King Minos. He continued with our own travels and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and how she had nailed the Lord of Time in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush. He told about Pan. He told about Quintus and Daedalus and the Battle of the Labyrinth. He spoke sadly of the demise of Daedalus. He smiled goofily when he mentioned how he had inherited Mrs. O'Leary. His face became grave and his voice cracked as he told about the death of Charlie Beckendorf, and the rest of our friends. He told about how I had intercepted the knife, and how Silena Beaureregard had battled the Drakon. He told how Ethan Nakamura died for Balance, not chaos. He spoke reverently of Luke beingthe hero of the prophecy, and rubbed my arm while he did so. He told about how I was the architect of Olympus, and how he tried to make improvements in the demigod world. He told all the way up to this moment.

When he finished, there was a shocked silence. I slowly sized up everyone's reactions. Carlisle looked disturbed and deep in thought. Esme looked horrified and when she locked eyes with me, I barely heard her whisper, "I'm so sorry." Emmett looked awed, challenged, excited, and slightly mischievous. The Aphrodite look-alike, who I had deduced was Rosalie, had lost her harsh demeanor. She looked at me with sadness and anger for what we had gone through. The nymph-like girl, who I had realized was Alice, looked very concentrated, as if she was trying to figure out how we would affect their family. The warrior-blonde, Jasper, seemed to have a look about him that made him seem like he was analyzing our battle strategies used in Manhattan. Edward looked angered at what we had gone through, as if it had reminded him of something from his own past. Nessie looked concerned and frustrated - probably because she hadn't picked up on anything earlier. Bella looked like she wished she could do something.

I hesitantly spoke. "Would you mind explaining your ...'situation'?" I quoted Carlisle's term, for lack of a better one.

Percy and I looked up expectantly. Carlisle looked at us, as if to measure our reaction, before saying, "We're vampires." I was in shock. They weren't empousai, though. None the less, Percy and I tensed and shifted a little bit, so that we were almost back to back, in a defensive fighting stance. We relaxed our positions unconsciously as they continued their story.

They explained Carlisle's change, as well as Edward's and his rebellious period. We were told the stories of Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. We were told about Alice and Jasper. They told about a treaty with Ephriam Black. The largest part of the story came in when Bella moved to Forks. They told about Edward's bloodlust, Bella's immune mind, and the problem with James. Jasper looked guilty when they told about Bella's eighteenth birthday. Edward looked tortured when we were told about how he left. I noticed Bella subtly rubbing his back, and Nessie hug him. He offered them a small smile in response. They told about Jacob and the wolves. They told about the Volturi. They told about the newborn army and Victoria. They told about young Bree. They told about Bella's pregnancy. They told about the little girl that was born and her gift. They told about Bella's change. They told about Jacob imprinting on Nessie. They told about immortal children. They told about the absence of Alice and Jasper. They told about the confrontation with the Volturi.

There was a short, shocked silence on our part before Percy cursed in ancient Greek. I just shook my head in shock. Percy and I slowly began asking cautious questions, trying to fill in the gaps. Eventually, we fell into easy conversation with the vampires. We talked and laughed before Percy and I had to head back to our house. We got home and ate frozen pizza, both lost in thought over the day's events. We said a quick goodnight before I fell asleep, exhausted.

**Yeah, I know. Stupid ending. Kinda got stuck with it. Also, again, sorry for the slow update. I actually started this the day that I put chapter 2 up, but I got writer's block. And then when I finally got past it, I wasn't happy with it, so I re-wrote it several times. And whoever sent me an anonymous review earlier this morning saying "Write More" made me laugh, so thanks for that!**

**Anyways a few notes:**

**I know that annabeth's fatal flaw is pride. So some of you might feel this contradicts what she said to Nessie about not caring about her reputation. I feel that Annabeth also has MORALS. So she takes pride in her descisions. **

**FUTURE NOTE: For the sake of this story, it was not Ethan Nakamura who threw the knife that Annabeth intercepted in The Last Olympian. This will be mentioned again! **

**The Team Awesome list will be up before my next update!**

**Please Review! I need your opinion now more than ever, so I can improve in later intense moments.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
